Incrociatore medio classe Strike
L'Incrociatore medio classe ''Strike'' era un tipo di incrociatore prodotto dalla Loronar Corporation durante la Guerra Civile Galattica per la Marina Imperiale come una nave in grado di accettare delle modifiche modulari per consentirle di adattarsi a molte missioni differenti, ma abbastanza a buon mercato per essere prodotto in grandi quantità. Descrizione medio classe Strike.]] I 450 metri di lunghezza degli Strike era capaci di sfidare i ben più grandi incrociatori dell'Alleanza Ribelle con il loro carico sorprendentemente pesante di potenza di fuoco, scudi potenti e un'alta velocità sub-luce. Gli armamenti includevano 20 cannoni turbolaser, 10 batterie turbolaser, 10 cannoni ionici e alcune armi da autodifesa. L'ordine di battaglia considerava due incrociatori di classe Strike l'equivalente di uno [[Star Destroyer classe Victory I|Star Destroyer classe Victory I]]. Inoltre lo spazio interno di uno Strike poteva essere modificato per missioni differenti. Quelle più comuni erano il presidio e l'assalto planetario e la superiorità spaziale. Per il presidio planetario poteva trasportare una squadra d'assalto, due AT-ST, un AT-AT e diversi landspeeder di supporto; inoltre poteva portare fino a tre squadroni di caccia TIE. Per l'assalto planetario trasportava ben cinque AT-AT. Tuttavia gli spazi di stoccaggio interni e la struttura internna si dimostrarono deboli contro il fuoco nemico una volta che gli scudi avessero ceduto. Storia L'idea di progettare gli incrociatori classe Strike era un'ammissione della diminuita capacità della Marina Imperiale di difendere la propria superiorità spaziale dai Ribelli e dalle altre forze impegnate nella Guerra Civile Galattica. Mentre Luke Skywalker si stava ancora riprendendo dalle ferite subite a Cloud City, la Flotta Ribelle stava viaggiando al suo punto d'incontro fino a quando non si imbattè in cui un incrociatore imperiale classe Strike, che immediatamente tentò di trasmettere su un canale di comunicazione alla flotta di Vader le coordinate dei Ribelli. Tuttavia questi ultimi reagirono disturbando le comunicazioni imperiali e lanciando la Squadriglia Rogue, composta da X-Wing sotto il comando di Wedge Antilles. I caccia TIE dell'incrociatore vennero rapidamente sopraffatti, così l'ufficiale in comando ordinò la ritirata. Gli Imperiali impostarono tutti gli scudi a poppa per non restare scoperti, respingendo con successo la prima ondata di X-Wing. Rogue Cinque sfruttò poi gli scudi relativamente bassi della prua della nave e sparò un paio di siluri protonici che trapassarono lo Strike da parte a parte. Il motore di Rogue Tre venne danneggiato nel processo, e la Flotta Ribelle si trovò costretta a cambiare rotta come precauzione per evitare di essere scoperta. Durante la campagna del rinnegato Grande Ammiraglio Zaarin nel Sistema Omar quest'ultimo riuscì con successo a intrappolare, grazie all'Interdictor ''Grappler'', l'ammiraglia di Thrawn, lo Star Destroyer Sceltor, e inviò l'incrociatore classe Strike Serpent per distruggere la sua nemesi. Mentre lo [[Star Destroyer classe Victory I|Star Destroyer classe Victory I]] di Thrawn normalmente sarebbe stato la nave più potente, l'incrociatore di Zaarin aveva il vantaggio di avvicinarsi da dietro, dove la maggior parte dei turbolaser dello Star Destroyer non aveva un buon angolo di tiro Tuttavia questo tentativo fallì quando Maarek Stele usato un siluro a impulsi magnetici per disabilitare il Serpent mentre si muoveva nel campo di tiro del Sceltor. L'incrociatore di Zaarin invece si trovò temporaneamente disabilitato e con gli scudi gradualmente abbassati dal martellamento della nave ammiraglia di Thrawn. Mentre lo Strike era disabilitato Stele eliminò il resto dello scudo del Serpent con cannoni ionici del suo TIE Defender. Durante la campagna imperiale contro la proliferazione della tecnologia dei TIE Defender nel Sistema Eva-T l'incrociatore classe Strike venne utilizzato da cinque fazioni: i lealisti Imperiali comandati da Thrawn, il traditore Zaarin, i Rneekii, i Nami e l'Alleanza Ribelle. Come una classe di navi di origini imperiali divenne così diffusa non venne mai chiarito. Tuttavia Zaarin collaborò con i Nami per qualche tempo e questi ultimi poi cercarono di vendere i Defender ai ribelli, il che potrebbe spiegare come gli Strike fossero caduti in mani nemiche. Ironia della sorte, il più grande svantaggio dell'incrociatore classe Strike era l'effetto collaterale del suo più grande vantaggio. Grazie alla struttura modulare della nave un singolo colpo, ben piazzato, poteva disattivare interi sistemi o generatori degli armamenti se i connettori di alimentazione erano densamente disposti tra due sezioni della nave danneggiate. Se la nave subiva troppi colpi critici da parte di armi di grosso calibro (come siluri protonici o turbolaser pesanti) era possibile che la sua struttura potesse spaccarsi (come capitò al Termagant). Col tempo il nave venne introdotta al servizio navale completo, venendo considerato il suo svantaggio solo come un difetto minore, avendo l'impero risorse sufficienti da rifornire i componenti danneggiati o persi considerati degli "usa e getta". (1.600m).]] Tuttavia, con la guerra che infuriava e le grandi navi stellari che cominciavano a diventare uno spettacolo raro da vedere, i Resti dell'Impero sentirono il bisogno di rendere questa classe più affidabile, versatile e quindi tatticamente più importante rispetto ad incrociatori più durevoli, portando al rafforzamento dei collegamenti tra la struttura integrale di base dell'incrociatore e dei moduli allegati al fine di evitare facili disaccoppiamenti. Tuttavia queste parti della nave rimasero le parti più vulnerabili della classe Strike e i piloti e i comandanti di entrambe le fazioni della Guerra Civile Galattica adattarono le loro tattiche per affrontare questo fattore. Almeno uno Strike, il Peregrine, venne modificato dai Ribelli con due grandi alloggiamenti bulbosi per contenere i proiettori gravitazionali, rimossi da un Interdictor imperiale catturato, il Compellor. Questa nave venne designata dai ribelli "[[Incrociatore classe Strike Modificato|Incrociatore classe Strike Modificato]]". Un altro incrociatore di questa classe venne inoltre riprogettato per produrre l'Eidolon per Sate Pestage, ma questo prototipo non entrò mai in piena produzione. Infine un terzo, il Termagant, venne utilizzato dal signore della guerra Zsinj a fianco del suo Super Star Destroyer personale, l'Iron Fist, per intercettare e distruggere un convoglio di bacta della Nuova Repubblica. Comparse * Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sister" * Choices of One * Star Wars: Rebellion * Star Wars: TIE Fighter * Star Wars: X-Wing vs TIE Fighter * Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance * Shadows of the Empire (fumetto) * Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine * The Glove of Darth Vader * The Lost City of the Jedi * Mission from Mount Yoda * "Den of Spies" - Twin Stars of Kira * X-Wing: Rogue Squadron * X-Wing: The Krytos Trap * Heir to the Empire * "Rendezvous with Destiny" - Star Wars Adventure Journal 6 * Jedi Search * Champions of the Force * Darksaber * Before the Storm * Shield of Lies * Tyrant's Test * Specter of the Past * Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague * The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force Fonti * The Star Wars Rules Companion * Imperial Sourcebook * Death Star Technical Companion * Cracken's Rebel Field Guide (come "Incrociatore medio classe Strike") * Heir to the Empire Sourcebook * Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition * Wanted by Cracken (come "Incrociatore Strike") * Death Star Technical Companion, Second Edition * Imperial Sourcebook, Second Edition * The Essential Guide to Characters * The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire * Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * The Essential Guide to Droids * The Official Star Wars Fact File 5 (thr2, Grande Ammiraglio Thrawn) * "Who's Who: Imperial Grand Admirals" - Star Wars Insider 66 * The New Essential Chronology * Starships of the Galaxy, Saga Edition * The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia * The Essential Guide to Warfare * "Barely Tolerable: Alien Henchmen of the Empire, Part 1" The Official Star Wars Blog * Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide * Strongholds of Resistance * Categoria:Prodotti della Loronar Corporation Categoria:Classi di incrociatori Categoria:Classi di navi capitali Categoria:Classi di astronavi dell'Impero Galattico Categoria:Classi di astronavi dell'Alleanza Ribelle Categoria:Classi di astronavi dell'Alleanza Galattica Categoria:Classi di astronavi della Confederazione